


You've Thought About This, Haven't You?

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Cute and fluffy Thomastair.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	You've Thought About This, Haven't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

“How’s your tea?” Thomas asked, looking at Alastair over the rim of his cup. “Is it to your liking?”

Alastair set down his teacup and smiled softly at Thomas. “Yes, actually. You know how I like my tea. How?”

Thomas shrugged. “It was a lucky guess,” was all he said.

He didn’t mention how, over the last few weeks, he had watched Alastair make his tea, making a mental note of every little thing he did.

But what did it matter if Thomas had been watching Alastair? Thomas thought. Over the last few weeks, the two of them had been growing closer, and Thomas had started to to wonder if their friendship could blossom into something more.

Thomas was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Alastair’s chair scraping across the floor. “It wasn’t a lucky guess,” he said as he stood. “You just know me so well.”

Thomas looked down to hide the blush in his cheeks. “Where are you going?” he asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“To train,” Alastair said. He reached a hand out to Thomas. “Would you like to accompany me? I could really use your help with my combat skills.”

Thomas nodded enthusiastically, and stood from the table so fast, he bumped the edge with his hip, causing his teacup to fall to the floor. The glass shattered, and the remaining contents of the cup splashed in every direction.

“Oh, by the Angel,” Thomas muttered to himself, blushing more than he was before. He bent down, and started to gather the broken shards of glass. “Please excuse my clumsiness and lack of personal awareness.”

Alastair laughed out loud as he bent down to help Thomas clean up the mess. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. Things like this happen to the best of us.”

Thomas looked up at Alastair, and felt his heart clench. His dark hair was hanging in his eyes, and his brow was furrowed in concentration. His full lips were turned up into a smile. They were so close that Thomas could make out tiny freckles on his dark skin, and he fought the urge to reach out and touch every single one of them.

Without thinking, Thomas launched himself forward, seized Alastair by the shoulders, and kissed him on the lips. For a second, the two of them were completely still. Then, Alastair made a noise in the back of his throat, and pulled Thomas into him, deepening the kiss.

Thomas dove his hands into Alastair’s hair, not caring that they were now covered in tea. He let his tongue explore Alastair’s lips; they tasted of tea and sugar, warmth and Alastair. The kiss was deep and passionate, and held promise for an intimate future between the two of them.

Alastair was the one to pull away. He took Thomas’s face in his hands, and stared at him. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” he asked, his voice breathless. “About us being more than just friends.”

“Haven’t you thought about it, as well?” Thomas replied.

“Of course I have,” Alastair said, bringing his head down to rest his forehead against Thomas’s. “You are the light of my life, Thomas Lightwood.”

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alastair’s waist, holding him close. He tipped his face up, pressing his lips against Alastair’s. “I do hope that the next time I try to swoon you, I don’t make a mess.”

Alastair chuckled. “You can make as many messes as you want. I’ll always kiss you, no matter what.”


End file.
